All of You
by KookofaSpook
Summary: Brief in Ep for 'I Can't Quit You, Baby'. 10th in the 'playing you playing me' series. Annie/Joan


Annie strode purposefully through the DPD. She had just gotten off a long flight that she used to cement her new out look on life. She had figured out what to do about at least one tricky situation. Annie watched her target through the glass windows surrounding the office. Joan was alone working on some paperwork. The golden blond didn't bother knocking she opened the door closing it roughly behind her. Joan looked up arching an eyebrow at the interruption.

"Annie?"

"Don't talk just listen." She crossed the room standing across the desk from her boss. Annie turned her back slightly to the windows so that no one could read her lips. Joan merely leaned back in her chair holding her pen and regarding her agent. " This is my life and I have to accept that. This life is always going to be segmented. Even if I left the company tomorrow I would always have to keep my life compartmentalized. I wasn't you in a compartment." Annie said watching the woman in front of her. A bemused suppression crossed Joan's features.

"Not like, what I mean is I want you as part of my life, not just as my boss. Just as you. But here s the things I can't do this half way anymore, I'm not asking you to give up Arthur or anything else but if we stay together I need all of you. We need to find time to be together not just making out at work even though I'm not ruling that out. I need more then that. We aren't simple we never will be but I'm okay with that. I'm okay with us. In fact I'm great with us. If there is an us. I would prefer all of you some of the tie then none of you all of the time. But I won't take some you some of the time. If it ever comes out I'm prepared to deal with the consequences. I want you to think about this. I know you started mending things with Arthur but if there is room for me too, then tell me tomorrow. If you can't make time or don't want and us then I guess we are done and we won't talk about it any more." Annie finished.

She glanced down at lush pink lips wishing she could kiss them just in case this was her last chance but there was no way she could. With a half nod Annie left the office popping Joan would agree but knowing the chances were slim.

Annie was startled by someone knocking on her door. She had just gotten out of the shower and stood towing her hair. She grabbed her robe off the bathroom door making her way to the front door. She felt a fluttering in her tummy . What if it was Joan was that good or bad. Why would it be Joan. Who else could it be? Her thoughts raced as she padded across the floor. Taking a deep breath Annie steeled herself before opening the door.

"Hey." The cool blond on the other side greeted.

"Joan." Annie breathed. "Uh, hi."

"Hi." Joan smiled at the flustered woman.

"Um, come in." Annie moved back letting the other woman enter. Annie closed the door turning around she almost ran into Joan. Firm hands ran over her hips. And pulled her until their bodies ment. Soft lips claimed hers. Mouths moving together their lips parting slightly. Joan pulled back leaving their bodies pressed tightly together she brought a hand up to caress a silken cheek.

"The answer is yes." Joan said locking eyes with the golden blond. "I ant us. I'll figure out some way to make time for us. And I'm prepared to face the consequences if we are found out.  
Joan leaned in pressing their lips together

"You sure/" Annie asked against her lips.

"Yes." Annie ran her hands up firm arms slipping hem behind Joan's neck. Their lips met again.

"This will make things complicated and messy but I'm good with us." Joan said. Annie smiled.

"I'm good with messy."

"Oh?" Joan grinned pressing their lips together.

"Yeah if it's the right kind of mess,"

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were flirting with me." Joan pulled Annie farther into her.

"If you don't know I'm flirting you might consider a change in careers. You have your hand on my ass and are practically kissing me and your about to be definitely kissing me. So I think anything I say right now could be flirting."  
"Is that so?" Joan nipped Annie's lip before soothing it with a kiss.

"Yeah."

"How about 'That report you tuned in yesterday needs some work'?" Joan challenged.

"But I spent so much time working on it and I really don't want to spend anymore, isn't there anything I can do to change your mind?" Joan chuckled giving Annie's light kisses as she pushed her back against the door.

"Is this what you meant by compromising me?" Annie asked claiming a quick kiss of her own.

"The thought had crossed my mind." Pulling back Joan's smile disappeared as she stared intently at the woman pinned against her body. Annie's smile faded her breath coming faster she swallowed hard.

"There's no turning back after this Annie." Joan said.

"Joan shut up and kiss me." And so she did.

Lips parted letting tongues slip between. Annie's knees buckled her weight being held up by the woman ravaging her mouth and the hard wood at her back. She whimpered softly hands running through silken locks. Joan pulled back breathing hard. Keeping their eyes locked her hand moved to the tie on Annie's rove the fabric parted revealing flushed skin. Joan glanced down admiring the body. Her had slipped inside and over a silken hip

"You're beautiful." Annie slammed their lips together mobbing her hands to Joan's shoulders she pushed her back towards the couch not breaking the kiss. The robe was discarded followed closely by Joan's dress Annie made quick work of her shoes and panties. She was incredibly more turned on when she discovered Joan's lack of bra. Their lips meshed bodies molding together entwined on the couch Their hands explored every inch of each others bodies.

Annie snuggled farther into Joan's arms. They laid together a little sweaty on the couch. The golden blond had pulled a blanket over them to ward off the chill. Joan's nimble fingers ran through the golden locks of the woman sprawled half on top of her.

"You okay baby?" Joan asked.

"Uh-hmm. Perfect." Annie murmured into the creamy white neck in front of her. Joan smiled lazily

"You're such a girl." She teased.  
"Very much so. But I would think you would have noticed earlier."

"Cheeky." Annie leaned up softly kissing her.

"You okay?" Annie asked

"Yeah I am." She smiled tenderly kissing Annie' for head. Annie snuggled close enjoying the arms around her. Some How they would make it work out.


End file.
